freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Chica
Were you looking for one of Nightmare Chica's counterparts: Chica, Toy Chica, or Phantom Chica? Nightmare Chica = is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the six nightmare Animatronics in the game. She is a nightmarish version of Chica. Similarly to her original counterpart, she hunts for the player exclusively from the right side of the building. Failing to take key actions against Nightmare Chica will result in a jumpscare by her in the doorway or by the Cupcake in the Bedroom. Appearance Nightmare Chica is a severely deteriorated and extensively modified version of the original Chica animatronic. Although the damages to her upper body are relatively minor, her suit's lower torso is completely severed from her hips. Her bib is tapered off at the bottom, almost entirely being reduced to shreds. Nightmare Chica's lower legs are painted entirely orange opposed to yellow with orange feet, and her kneecaps appear to be missing. The hands both have exactly the same design as Springtrap and the other Nightmare animatronics. She has orange feet featuring multiple tears that expose her endoskeleton. She still holds her Cupcake, which has been modified with a mouth of razor-sharp teeth and is seemingly autonomous. As with all the other nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Chica's head appears to be separated into two parts. Nightmare Chica's head bears a striking resemblance to that of the original Chica model from the second game, as both are large and seemingly split from the upper jaw down. Her beak is much larger than that of the first game's Chica. Her beak is also filled with long sharp teeth with roots colored in green tint. The top right side of her mask is greatly torn, exposing much of the endoskeleton's frame and wiring. Her eyes are gray and metallic. Her eyes are also mismatched; her left eye is glowing red while the right one seems to be lacking a pupil, to make her look like as if she were half-blinded. Nightmare Chica also has four seemingly identical "tufts" of feathers on the top of her head. Behavior Nightmare Chica is a very active antagonist. She behaves similarly to Nightmare Bonnie, except that she approaches the Bedroom through the Right Hall rather than the Left Hall. She can only be seen peeking around a corner at the end of the hall and during her first jumpscare. While standing in the Right Doorway, it is necessary for the player to listen for breathing, as turning on the flashlight will trigger Nightmare Chica's jumpscare should she be present in the doorway, with the added incentive of there being no visual cues as to her presence. If breathing is heard, the player should hold the door closed for two to three seconds until she leaves. Should the player fail to do so, her Cupcake will sneak in while the player isn't looking and jumpscare them when the player turns around. Should audio cues be heard, it is advised to flash the hall, as if Nightmare Chica is at the end of the hall, her approach will be delayed slightly. Occasionally, metallic clanging and rustling can be heard coming from another room. This usually indicates that Nightmare Chica is not in the Right Hall though flashing the light in the hall is still advised as a safety measure. As with the other animatronics, Nightmare Chica is nowhere to be seen on Night 5, and is less active on Nightmare, with Nightmare Fredbear or Nightmare effectively taking on her role instead. Halloween Update Put Halloween Info here Trivia *Nightmare Chica is one of two nightmare animatronics to get a new, Halloween-themed reskin in the Halloween Update (known as "Jack-O-Chica"), the other being Nightmare Bonnie. *Nightmare Chica is one of the nightmare animatronics who doesn't appear on the main menu screen; two others are Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare themselves. *When attacked by Nightmare Chica inside the bedroom, the Cupcake will perform the jumpscare. **Nightmare Chica is not seen at all during this jumpscare, suggesting that she throws the Cupcake into the room rather than entering it herself, or that the Cupcake somehow sneaks in on its own, supported by it seemingly hovering in midair during its jumpscare. ***This is the Cupcake's only appearance in the entire series in which it attacks the player. ***Strangely, the Cupcake plays the same sound byte as the other Nightmare animatronics during its jumpscare, but on the Extra menu, Plushtrap's higher-pitched jumpscare sound byte is heard instead. This is likely an error by Scott Cawthon. *The behavior in which Nightmare Chica approaches the Bedroom via the Right Hall is similar to that of her counterpart, Chica, who approaches The Office through the East Hall in the first game. **This behavior also correlates with Chica's crawling through the Right Air Vent to enter The Office in the second game. *Nightmare Chica is the only nightmare animatronic to have mismatched eyes. *On occasion, an animatronic can be heard knocking around pots and pans in the house's kitchen, which is possibly a reference to how the original Chica could be heard in the Kitchen knocking around pots in Five Nights at Freddy's. *Nightmare Chica appears to have five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the four-fingered hands of the original Chica. **This also applies to the other Nightmare animatronics, with the exception of Plushtrap. The reason for this is unclear though it may simply be an aesthetic choice to give the Nightmare animatronics a more menacing appearance. *Nightmare Chica does not seem to be holding the Cupcake during her first jumpscare. *Nightmare Chica has three jaws, giving her the most teeth out of all nightmare animatronics so far. **This is an exaggerated and expounded reference to how Chica has the most visible endoskeleton teeth, even when in good condition, as seen in the first game. *On her teaser, Nightmare Chica's Cupcake was seen sitting on her right shoulder. This is never seen in-game. *When Nightmare Chica retreats once seen, her chin appears to clip through her shoulder. This was most likely an error by Scott Cawthon. This is easier to see on the brightened image. *In the "Thank You" image posted to Scott Cawthon's website, Nightmare Chica's teeth appear to be slightly longer. *This is the only counterpart of Chica to have a torn-up bib. *Nightmare Chica has a rare chance of attacking the player at 5 AM during Nightmare, without her even being active. It is unknown how or why this occurs. *Nightmare Chica is the only nightmare animatronic to carry any type of equipment. |-| Gallery= Gameplay nc_peek.gif|Nightmare Chica retreating (click to animate). Brightened Nightmare_Chica_Right_Hall_Brightend.gif|Nightmare Chica retreating in the Right Hall, brightened (click to animate). Miscellaneous Five Nights at Freddy's 4 fnaf4 teaser 3.png|Nightmare Chica in the third teaser. NightmareChicaExtra.jpg|Nightmare Chica in the Extra Menu. BOO.jpg|Jack-O-Chica as seen in her respective teaser. Jack o chica by thatguy395-d9ey89t.png|Jack-O-Chica in the Extra menu. Others thankyou.jpg|Nightmare Chica, featured with all (excluding the phantoms) of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Brightened Nightmare Chica bright.png|Nightmare Chica in the third teaser, brightened. |-|Audios = Gameplay The sound Nightmare Chica makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! The sound Nightmare Chica's cupcake makes when attacking the player in the extra menu. Warning: Loud! The breathing sounds Nightmare Chica makes when right outside the right door. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Females